Karkat Vantas
Karkat Vantas '''is the 9th fighter in Lawl Beatdown. Entrance Transportalize Karkat enters through a teleporter device. Moveset Neutral B: Encryption Karkat uses his Sylladex to store an item inside of a card that appears behind him, which turns into a card safe and falls down. The safe does more or less damage depending on what you Captchalogue'd. Card Safes can also be put inside more Card Safes, dealing plenty of damage, but you can only do this once (meaning you cannot recapture your safes over and over to rack up damage). Character-specific items can also be put inside Card Safes, and Karkat can only create 2 safes at a time, which fall through thin platforms. If you hold down B next to a card safe, Karkat will open it, revealing the item. Characters with high IQ can open the safes too (although it will take more time to do it for them) and very manly characters can pick them up easily. Anyone else can pick them up but they are treated as heavier items to them. Move Origin Karkat's Sylladex appears alongside his first appearance in Act 5 Act 1, where he accidentally captalogues his Sickle, turning it into a safe that crashes into the ground, which requires him to hack it open. He accidentally captalogues the safe again, crashing it through his floor and onto his Lusus. It was later stated that he gave his Sylladex to Sollux, who actually has the hacking skill to open the safe. Side B: Sicklekind Karkat takes his sickle and tosses it forwards. If you hold down B and press A, Karkat will switch between 4 different sickles, each one with a different effect. As Karkat uses these Sickles in his Normal Attacks, if you use an attack that uses an specific one he'll automatically switch to that sickle when using his Side B. The sickles are: * '''Sickle: It has no special effects, not too useful. * Homes Smell Ya Later Sickle: It's the fastest of the sickles and can go through opponents. * Regisickle: Deals Darkness damage and cannot be deflected or reflected. * Clawsickle: It's both the slowest and strongest out of the sickles. It's also useful to break shields. Move Origin While this move has no specific origin in Homestuck, this move utilizes the Strife Specibus mechanic using different alchemised versions of a weapon. All of Karkat's sickles that appear in this move appeared at least once in the comic. Up B: Transportalize Karkat uses a teleporter. When used on the ground, he'll teleport to a random part of the stage as long as it has solid ground. In midair, he'll drop the teleporter while he does an extra jump. The teleport pad will stay where it was created and Karkat will always teleport there when he uses Up B. The teleporter disappears after 10 seconds, and can be broken by both Karkat and the opponents. Move Origin The Transporalizers are the teleportation pads that appear throughout Homestuck, though it commonly appears within the Trolls' Ectobiology lab/meteor for fast transportation. Down B: I'M PUTTING YOU ON SPEAKER CRAB Karkat takes his Speaker Crab and deploys the crab from it if you press Dwn-B again. The crab will move freely while dealing little damage and avoiding edges. If you don't pick it up (pressing B near it), the Crab will explode automatically after a few seconds. Press Down B while the crab is out to project an hologram of one of the members of the Meteor group (Dave, Rose, Terezi, Kanaya and Gamzee, with no differences between them), which stuns the opponents that are close to it. There can only be one crab on screen and you have to wait 5 seconds after it Crabsplodes. Move Origin Karkat's speaker crab appeared in Act 6 Intermission 5- I'M PUTTING YOU ON SPEAKER CRAB (which is also the name of the move), where he used it to talk with Dave about how close and unprepared they were to the next session, as well as Terezi's destructive black relationship with Gamzee. Final Smash: Mobius Double Reacharound Karkat sets up his computer and contacts Sollux. Then a cursor with Sollux's symbol will appear, which you can move with the stick. Place it over an opponent to hack their computer, which will explode dealing plenty of damage. If the opponent survives to this attack, they and their allies will be cursed with bad luck. Until they get KO'd or a minute passes, they will trip randomly, their traps may malfunction, attacks with random effects will be cancelled and any Assist Character/Trophy that they try to summon will disappear afterwards. The FS also ends if Sollux doesn't pick a victim. Move Origin The Mobius Double Reacharound virus was a code created by Sollux that he sent to Karkat. Whilst Sollux was trying to get Karkat to abandon playing Sgrub, Karkat tries calling Sollux's bluff and running the code, making his computer explode and killing his Lusus, with the description "Karkat and his friends and everyone they would ever meet thereafter would experience great misfortune on account of the curse unwittingly implemented through Sollux's esoteric MOBIUS DOUBLE REACHAROUND VIRUS." The Final Smash plays off this "curse". Taunts * Up Taunt: *dances like a crab* * Side Taunt: *receives a message on his phone... from himself* * Down Taunt: *spins around the Homes Smell Ya Later Sickle and holds it over his head* Victory Poses * Option 1: "I WASN'T JOKING WHEN I SAID I WAS YOUR GOD! I'M LITERALLY RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR EXISTENCE!" * Option 2: "OK, TIME OUT FOR THE IDIOT. THE IDIOT GETS A TIME OUT AND SHUTS UP FOR A SECOND. THAT'S YOU" * Option 3: *gets hit by a bucket* * Option 4 (only when teamed up with John Egbert): *Karkat holds his sickle over his head while John does the same with his hammer* * Losing Pose: *shocked with open jaw* Character Description Karkat Vantas is one of the twelve Beta Trolls who appear in Homestuck, being the hotblooded and loud self described leader. Karkat is a grouchy and loud troll who speaks with "hostile rhetoric" to project himself as louder and bigger than he really is. He hides a lot of his insecurities behind this, including his mutated blood. He, along with most of the other Beta Trolls, troll the four Beta Kids during their Sburb session. Moveset (Note: Each standard using a sickle changes the sickle he uses with his Side B) Basic Attacks * AAA Combo: ??? * Dash Attack: ??? Tilt Attacks * Side: ??? * Up: Karkat swings his Homes Smell Ya Later upwards in an upside-down "u" arc. * Down: Karkat swings the Regular Sickle '''on the ground in front of him. Smash Attacks * Side: Karkat swings his '''Clawsickle three times with each button press, similar to Link's forward smash. * Up: ??? * Down: ??? Aerial Attacks * Neutral: ??? * Forward: Karkat swings his Regular Sickle forward multiple times. * Back: ??? * Up: ??? * Down: ??? Grabs/Throws * Grab: Karkat grabs the opponent with his free hand. * Pummel: ??? * Forward: ??? * Back: ??? * Up: ??? * Down: Karkat slams the opponent onto the ground and slashes them with his Regisickle. Others * Ledge Attack: ??? * 100% Ledge Attack: ??? * Front Floor Attack: ??? * Back Floor Attack: ??? Trivia *In comparison to other non-troll Homestuck characters, Karkat's Final Smash doesn't involve him going "God Tier". Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Beatdown Category:Homestuck Category:Unhuman Category:Alternian Category:Teenagers Category:00's Category:Cults Category:Male Category:UnHuman Category:Offensive Category:Rushdown Category:Mix-Up Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Unlockable Character